Blurring The Lines
by TheCritter91
Summary: It wasn't something that they were expecting, but it just felt right. But will their friends and families agree and see their relationship the same, or will they try and break them apart? Jared/Wendell Slash, Established Relationship, with possible Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Blurring The Lines

Chapter 1

Author: TheCritter91

Pairing: Jared/Wendell

Rating: R to be safe

Warnings: AU, Established Relationship, Possible Mpreg

A/N: This is my first Jared/Wendell, I'm hoping to inspire people for this pairing. It is slash, with the possiblity of mpreg (I'm still not sure on it). If you don't like slash or Wendell or Jared then don't read. This is AU to the point of not corrisponding with any particular event or episode in Bones. Hope You like it! No flames! Only constructive reviews

COCOCOCO

Wendell loved working at the Jeffersonian with Dr. Brennan and the others. He was practically living his dream when he was at the lab, solving a murder. While his family worried about him, he couldn't imagine doing anything else. Angela and Hodgins were having a baby, Booth and Dr. Brennan were still sorting out their feelings for each other, and no one really had any idea what was going on with Sweets and Daisy. But Wendell was glad to be apart of it all.

And then on top of it all, his love life was on the right track. They had been dating for almost four months and it was beyond incredible. Their schedules clashed horribly, but any spare time they were able to get they spent it together. The time that they usually saw each other was when they caught a late night dinner before sliding into bed, exhausted. But it almost seemed to suit them.

Wendell pulled out his left over chinese out of the break room fridge and sat down to eat it when his cell phone began to vibrate in his phone. He couldn't surpress the sigh that escaped. With two victims of the same murderer Dr. Brennan was pushing him even harder; it had been a hassle to even find five minutes just to get something to eat.

"Hello?" he answered, hoping it wasn't anyone in the Jeffersonian looking for him to study the bones again.

"Hey sweet cheeks. I was just thinking of you."

"Sweet cheeks? Really?" he asked, a smile forming on his face for the first time all day.

"Too mushy? Well I would call you other things, but I'm not quite sure they are appropriate for over the phone."

"Jared Booth, I have absolutly no idea what your talking about." Wendell said innocently.

"Yeah, well I have it on good authority from last night that you know exactly what I'm talking about." Jared laughed, shuffling the papers around on his desk.

"That was you? I thought it was my other boyfriend." Wendell laughed, poking his food.

Jared snorted, "Well do you have plans with this other boyfriend tonight?"

Wendell sighed, setting his food aside, "I'm not sure if I'll have any plans outside the lab tonight. Two different victims of the same murderer, it has everyone running around like maniacs."

"Well, how about you call me if you are able to get out before eight and if not then I'll bring you something for dinner." Jared suggested.

"Alright. Well I should get back so maybe this case can be solved and I can be out of here before midnight."

"Alright, well call me either way. I'll pick you up when you get done." Jared offered.

"I'll see you later." Wendell said as he threw away his left over container.

"Later" Jared finished before hanging up on his end.

Wendell smiled as he closed his phone and then put it in his pants pocket. Walking out of the break room, Wendell set his mind back on the victims laying on the examination tables. Dr. Brennan was already reanalizing the bones and the puncture points.

COCOCOCO

It was only ten-thirty and they had managed to solve how the victims were murdered and how they were connected. It was now up to Booth and Dr. Brennan to narrow down the suspects and catch the murderer. Now he was hungry and tired. He'd called Jared and told him to hold off on bringing him anything to eat since Booth was at the lab waiting for them to finish with the bodies.

Jared had agreed but only if he could pick him up and take them both back to his apartment. Wendell wasn't one to argue about spending time together, so he had agreed if they could stop by McDonalds on the way. Now he was just waiting on Jared to come and pick him up. In addition to the two bodies, Angela had been overly emotional due to her pregnancy and it had wrecked havoc on the whole lab.

His thoughts were derailed when Jared's black mustang pulled up in front of him. He gave Jared a tired smile as he got into the car.

"What did they do to you?" Jared joked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"That's just what having a multiple victim murder does." Wendell reassured.

"Alright. Well lets get some food and then head home." Jared said, heading for the nearest McDonalds.

COCOCOCO

Once they were at the apartment, Wendell had consumed his big mac meal by the time they hit the building parking lot. It was nights like these that Wendell was beyond greatful for the building's elevator. Jared put his arm around Wendell's waist in both a supportive and posessive gesture.

"What time do you have to be at the lab tomorrow?" Jared asked as he dropped his keys on the side table beside the couch.

"I need to be there by nine." Wendell said as he dumped his bag beside the coffee table.

"I'll drop you off about eight-fifteen. I need to be at the Pentagon by eight-thirty."

Wendell and Jared went into the bedroom and quickly undressed before sliding into bed. Proping up on his elbow, Jared leaned down and pressed his lips against Wendell's. Wendell ran his hands over Jared's shoulders and upper arms as he returned the kiss. Breaking the kiss, Jared laid back down and wrapped his arm around Wendell's waist and pulled his body against his own.

COCOCOCO

TBC

A/N: Alright, I hope you enjoyed this. I have no idea what Jared does at the Pentagon, what Booth's parent's names are, and what his grandfather's name is so if anyone knows feel free to let me know. And just as a warning Booth may become a bit of an asshole, but it won't be for long.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Blurring The Lines

Chapter 2

Author: TheCritter91

Pairing: Jared/Wendell

Rating: R

Warnings: Established Relationship, Slash, Swearing, Possible Mpreg

A/N: Well here is chapter 2, I hope everyone is enjoying this pairing. I'm hoping to encourage this particular pairing. If anyone has any ideas that they would like to see incorporated in this story, just let me know and I'll try and fit it in.

NO FLAMES! they will be used to keep me warm...

Enjoy!

COCOCOCO

Seely Booth loved his work as an FBI agent. Solving murders with Brennan and the other squints was the highlight of his job. It gave him an outlet for his frustrations with his life and family. When Jared was being self-centered, when he couldn't see Parker, and when his dad was being a drunk asshole. Being an agent felt like he was doing the world some good, even when his life got a little out of control at times. His relationship with Hannah was great and he knew that he loved her, but it still seemed to just complicate his life; especially when it came to Brennan's feelings towards him.

This week had been rough; two days ago they'd had a multiple murder with the victims having no connection at all. His bosses had been fearing a serial killer and had pressured him to find the killer within twenty-four hours. Then when he'd gotten a breather from the case, his mom had called and guilted him into having dinner with them and Jared thhis weekend. He was supposed to have Parker this weekend and he didn't want to take a chance that his dad, and possibly Jared, would get drunk and start throwing insults and slurrs like he was known to do.

"Booth, we just got a report from the local PD about a body found in a dumpster outside the mall."

"Alright, I'm on it." He said as he hurried out of his office to go pick up Brennan at the Jeffersonian.

As he got in his car, he took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. He just needed to have something to focus on beside his chaotic life, and this new case would just have to do.

COCOCOCO

He really hated paperwork. It was cruel and unsual punishment. A couple of pages he could live with, but when it bordered on forty pages long he wanted to just shoot himself. To top it off, he'd had to skip his lunch break to get it all done on time so he could turn it into his CO. It was one of the few times that he and Wendell had both had time for lunch at the same time, and he'd come in this morning to see the booklet of paperwork sitting in the middle of his desk. Jared Booth really hated paperwork.

He was just finishing up the last page when his cell phone rang. Grabbing his phone, he hoped that it would be Wendell. He needed a break before his brain went into meltdown mode. He really wanted to bang his head on his desk when he saw his mom's name on the caller id instead of Wendell's. This was just they type of thing he needed. While he loved his mom with all his heart, today was not a great day for her to call.

He started organizing some papers at the corner of his desk as he answered his phone, "Yes mom?"

"Is that how you answer your phone now?" She asked, slight irritation tinting her voice.

"Well I don't usually call them mom." He responded, hoping she would get to the point of her call.

"Don't you dare sass me, I am your mother."

"Sorry mom, I'm just really busy and have a really bad headache." He apologized, rubbing his forehead with his hand hoping to lessen his headache.

"I was just calling to tell you that we are having a family dinner this saturday. Seely is coming and I expect you to be there too, this is not negotiable." The slight steel in her voice held no room for argument.

Jared had planned on spending the weekend with Wendell after he got off from work and Wendell's last class. He had planned on spending the weekend at a relaxed pace. They had no where they needed to be, so they could sleep in on Saturday and go out for a movie and dinner Saturday night. Now he either had to find some unbelievably good excuse as to why he had to miss a family dinner, or accept that his plans for a lazy, uninterupted weekend with Wendell was just not going to happen.

"Mom, I had plans for this weekend..." Jared managed to get out before his mom cut him off.

"Jared Booth, did I or did I not say that this was not up for discussion? Unless you have something going on that includes the President of the United States, you are coming to dinner Saturday night at six o'clock." She told him, her voice reaching higher volumes as she conintued, "You are not getting out of this just so you can go drinking with your friends. I hardly see you anymore, a nice family dinner is the least you could do."

Jared gritted his teeth together, the throbbing of his head getting worse and harder to ignore the longer he stayed on the phone with his mom. He knew the battle had been lost and it was time to just give in and give her what she wanted. He'd just have to take Wendell out for breakfast on Sunday instead of dinner Saturday. Sighing in defeat, Jared began digging through his desk drawers for the bottle of tylenol he kept.

"Fine, fine, I'll be there. Do I need to bring anything?" He asked, snatching up the bottle and popping the cap open.

"No, just yourself. We'll start eating about six-fifteen, so make sure you're there by six. You know how much your father hates eating late." She said before she hung up the phone.

Swallowing a couple tylenol, Jared set his phone down beside his keyboard and closed his eyes. Rolling his shoulders in an attempt to relax, Jared opened his eyes and looked at the clock. Seeing that it was only three-thirty, he opened the booklet of paperwork and picked up his pen to finish his report. It was going to be a very long day, and the weekend was not going to be as relaxing as he'd hoped.

"This week just keeps getting better and better."

COCOCOCO

TBC

A/N: Well tell me what you think. R & R !


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Blurring The Lines

Chapter 3

Author: TheCritter91

Pairing: Jared/Wendell

Rating: R

Warning: Established Relationship, Slash, Cussing, Sex, possible Mpreg

A/N: Here is Chapter 3! I hope you like it! let me know what you think!

A/N: I am making up names for the Booth parents! NO FLAMES! They will be used to roast marshmellows (yumm)

ENJOY ;)

COCOCOCO

Wendell spent so many of his nights at Jared's apartment that he was beginning to forget what his dorm room looked like. Although, it wasn't really like he had anything in his dorm worth going for. Almost everything had taken up a home in Jared's apartment. His books had their own shelves, his clothes took up half of the closet and the dresser, his pictures sat on the endtables and hung on the walls, and his cds and movies were mixed in with Jared's own collection. In the last two months Jared's apartment had become _their_ apartment. And it felt so right, so comfortable that Wendell truthfully had no desire to reaquaint himself with his small, shared dorm room.

Wendell's favorite dates with Jared were when they both had the weekend free and they would go home Friday nights, order take-out and curl up on the couch and watch a movie. Then they would sleep in Saturday and the day would be filled with slow, leisure sex before they would go out for dinner. Then Sunday they would have brunch before settling down to finish whatever work needed to be done for the following Monday.

Jared had most weekends off, but the last two weekends he'd had to work on one project or another and hadn't been able to get home until late. While they still had sex, it didn't follow with a dinner out or a movie on the couch. Wendell was not ashamed to be considered a romantic and loved it when Jared surprised him with some kind of romantic gesture, but he wasn't naive and he understood that both of their career choices demanded much of their time and being. He was just hoping that Jared didn't have anything come up this weekend that would pull him away. Wendell wanted to do something different than their usual weekend routine.

"So Wendell, what do you have planned for the weekend?"

Jerking back from his thoughts, he turned around to see Angela standing behind him. She gave him a knowing smile as he blinked in an effort to properly process her words, "Um, not much really. I have a test next week that I need to study for." which was only a partial lie.

Her smile broadened, "Yeah, like I'm going to believe that you were staring intently at the door because you have no special plans this weekend."

"Don't you have a doctor's appointment today?" Wendell asked, desperate for a change of topic.

It wasn't that he didn't like Angela, they were still really close friends, but he wasn't sure how much he could share with her without her either figuring it all out or having her tell someone like Dr. Brennan or Hodgins who might spill it all around the wrong people at the wrong time. He really didn't want Booth to know before Jared was ready and could run interferrence between the protective big brother and him. Booth was a good guy, but there was no telling how he would react and process the news that not only was his little brother gay, but dating one of Brennan's grad-students. It was just not something he wanted to face by himself.

"Nice change of subject, I'll let it slide for now. And yes, we do have a doctor's appointment today. We're getting a 3-D ultrasound done, so we can get a clear picture." Angela smiled a soft, loving smile as her hand came up and gently caressed her stomach.

"Oh, I've heard about those. My sister wanted to get one, but they would have had to travel an extra three hours to get to the nearest hospital with that particular ultrasound machine." Wendell told her, thinking back to when his sister was pregnant with her first child.

"Well when your married to Jack Hodgins and having his child, there's nothing anyone wouldn't do." Angela laughed.

"I guess that's always a bonus." Wendell replied as he rechecked his chart for his findings on the victim.

Angela sighed, "Yeah"

Silence came between them, but it was not uncomforable. But it wasn't long before Angela made her way closer to him and gently put her hand on his arm, "You know that if you want to talk about it that you can come talk to me and I won't tell anybody, not even Hodgins and Brennan, right?"

A slight smile made its way to Wendell's face as he saw the sincerity and the concern written all over her glowing face. Maybe he could count on her to keep their secret. It would be great if he could talk to her when they had a fight or when Jared surprised him with something special. And if they were able to swear Hodgins to secracy, they maybe could even get together for dinner. Everyone else seemed to be connected to Jared somehow; Dr. Brennan had once had interest in him, Cam had dated his older brother, and Booth _was_ his older brother. But Angela had no tie to the Booth family what-so-ever and he definetly needed a friend that he didn't share with Jared to know about them.

Wendell turned towards her and gave her a reasurring smile, "Yeah, thanks Angela."

But she wasn't done, "You know, no one here is going to care that you're seeing a guy."

Wendell could feel his mouth open slightly and his eyes widened in surprise as he stared at it wasn't like he was secretive about his relationship, he also wasn't advertising it and letting everyone in the Jeffersonian that he was dating a man.

He blinked rapidly for a moment, "N-no, that's not what I'm..." he trailed off, not quite sure if he should say anymore.

Cocking her head to the side slightly, seeming to see right through him. Slowly a sly, knowing smile crept onto her face, "Ahhh, so if its not about the gender, its who your dating that your afraid of people knowing. Well unless you're dating a serial killer, everyone will be supportive."

"I'm not sure he's ready to fully come out to people. We have some mutal friends that know, but his family doesn't know. His family is military and catholic." Wendell explained.

"Ahh, you definetly know how to pick 'em. There is just something about catholic guys that is a turn on. So what was it that drew you to him?" Angela asked, trying to dig for information.

Wendell laughed, seeing right through Angela, but deciding to give in, "I'm not entirely sure what drew me in at first. We met at a club, we had some mutual friends. We were the only ones that didn't have dates and so we spent most of the night talking. He's really funny and really relaxed. He was having some trouble that night and talking seemed to help relax him."

"Why was he having troubles? Was he depressed?" Angela asked, intrigued.

"He's an alcoholic."Wendell whispered, a sad expression crossing his face.

Seeing that it was best to get back on a happy note, Angela asked, "So did you guys decide to meet as friends or was it a date right from the start?"

Wendell smiled, "It was more of a 'lets see where this goes' kind of date, but it was great without our friends constantly telling us about each other like we weren't already talking. So after we all left the club, we both decided that we could get to know each other better without our nosey friends. We met up for lunch the next day and it just kind of took off from there."

"Ahhh, that's so sweet." Angela cooed, "Now tell me his name." she demanded.

"Maybe some other time. I have to get my findings to Dr. Brennan. I'll see you on Monday and you can show me those pictures." Wendell said, picking up his chart and heading off to find Dr. Brennan.

COCOCOCO

"What are your plans for this weekend?" Brennan asked, walking down the hall of the FBI with Booth.

Booth blew out a puff of breath, "Well I was going to have Parker this weekend, but then my mom called and guilted me into a family dinner. Now I'm gonna pick him up after school at three-thirty and spend the rest of the day Friday and Saturday with him. I'll take him back to Rebecca before I leave to go to my parents' house." stopping when they arrived at the elevators.

Brennan pushed the button to the elevator before turning back to Booth, "Why don't you just take him to your parents' house so you can have him the whole weekend?" she asked, confused as to why Booth would give up a weekend with Parker.

Stepping into the elevator, he waited until Brennan was beside him before he pressed the lobby button, "Because my dad has a habit of getting drunk at family dinners and when he gets drunk, he gets mean and there is no way I want to subject Parker to that." he told her, frustration laced his voice.

Silence sat between them for a short time. It was almost awkward. Booth was fuming over the demanded family dinner that was interfeering with his weekend with Parker. While his mom would love to see Parker, he didn't want him anywhere near his dad or Jared when they got drunk. When Jared got drunk he got careless and insulting, and when his dad got drunk he got beligerent and angry. And while his relationship with Rebecca had improved, he didn't want to press his luck by taking Parker home for an hour or two and then picking him up again.

"Why don't I look after Parker while you are having dinner with your parents? I am certainly qualified to look after a child of his age." Brennan offered, stepping out of the elevator.

Taking his keys out of his pocket, Booth and Brennan continued to walk into the garage, "I don't know Bones, I don't want to mess up your plans for this weekend. Dont' you have a hot date Saturday night?" he wagged his eyebrows and gave Brennan a wide smirk.

Brennan had to resist rolling her eyes, "Yes I do infact have a date Saturday night, but I can either reschedule the date or move the time back." she offered.

Booth kept quiet, mulling over her offer. He would have asked Hannah to watch Parker while he was at the dinner, but they had had a disagreement and things were still a bit tense between them. While he hated taking advantage of Brennan, this would solve his problem with having less time with Parker. And while many people didn't get Brennan like he or the other squints, Parker had always gotten along with her. It was really worth a shot, and it would only be for a couple of hours.

Looking over at Brennan in the passenger seat he decided it would be worth it, "Alright, I need to be at my parents' by six. So I'll drop Parker off at your place by five-thirty. I shouldn't be more than an hour and a half or so." he told her as he continued driving towards the Jeffersonian.

Turning her head towards Booth, Brennan gave him a smile, "Alright, I shall have everything ready. Would he prefer to play some sort of board game, watch movies, read books..." Brennan let the sentence trail off, wanting to have everything ready for Parker when he came over.

"He prefers video games and movies, but he'll play a board game." Booth answered, trying to surpress a smile.

"Should I buy one of these video game consoles?" Brennan asked, concerned that she wouldn't have what Parker would want for entertainment.

Booth lost the fight aginst his smile. There was no denying that while Bones was scary smart she would make an amazing mom. She would make sure that while her kid was smart and will educated, they would also have her wrapped around their little finger and wouldn't want for anything, "No Bones, you don't need to buy anything. He has a Gameboy that I'll make sure he brings with him and I'm sure you have plenty of things for him to do." He assured.

"Oh, very well then. Will he need dinner also?" She asked.

"I'll pick him up something on the way. Unless you want to have supper with him." Booth offered.

"Either way is fine, but I was thinking of taking him to the diner." Brennan admitted, letting her excitment show.

Smiling at her Booth pulled into a parking spot, "Yeah sure, I'll just make sure to tell Parker not to snack too much before he comes over."

As they walked towards the entrance, their conversation switched to the murder that they were trying to connect to their suspect. The murder was pretty cut and dry and they had about three suspects that had the perfect motive for killing their victim. One was the wife, who had found out that he'd been cheating on her. The second was an employee who was being blackmailed by the victim. And the third was the victim's mistress, she had found out that he'd been scamming money from her bank accounts and stealing her valuebles. Booth would put money on the mistress, but he wouldn't be able to get a warrent without more evidence.

This was just the case for a Friday, he was just looking forward to picking up Parker for their weekend.

COCOCO

TBC

A/N: What do you think so far? Anything you'd like to see happen? Let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Blurring The Lines

Chapter 4

Author: TheCritter91

Pairing: Jared/Wendell

Rating: R

Warnings: Established Relationship, Slash, Cussing, Mpreg, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sex

A/N: Well, here's chapter 4 with the Booth family dinner. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!

COCOCOCO

When the alarm went off Saturday morning, Jared wanted to just launch it across the room. Deciding against it a moment later, he settled on just yanking it out from the wall. Burying his head into the pillow, Jared slid his hand across the bed to pull Wendell to him. But when his hand encountered cool sheets instead of the warm body that should be there, Jared forced his eyes open and sat up in the bed. Looking around the room, he didn't immediatly see Wendell and frowned in confusion. It wasn't until he heard the clang of pots and pans and the smell of coffee finally reached him that he relaxed and fell back into the bed.

It was a couple of minutes later when he felt the bed dip from added weight. Keeping his eyes closed, he let a smile spread across his face as Wendell straddled his waist. Opening his eyes, he lifted his hands and rested them on Wendell's hips, gripping them to keep him in place. Leaning over, Wendell placed a chaste kiss on Jared's lips before sitting up again.

"What the hell are you doing up at eight o'clock on a Saturday?" Jared asked, mock glaring up at his boyfriend.

Wendell smiled as he started rocking against Jared's groin, "Well, since you have to go and have dinner with your parents I figured that we could have a nice breakfast and spend the rest of the day together."

Grinning back, he sat up and began laying soft, teasing kisses across Wendell's neck, "And are you on this particular menu?" he teased, pressing their groins together with more pressure.

Failing to hold back a moan, Wendell could hardly answer as Jared began nipping the skin behind his ear, "I think something can be arranged."

Pushing Wendell back on the bed, Jared towered over him and pressed their mouths together in a passionate kiss. Sliding his tongue against Wendell's, Jared worked his hands underneath Wendell's t-shirt and let his hands explore the expanse of skin. Wendell's own hands ran up Jared's bare back and stopped at his shoulder blades. Clenching his hands, Wendell raked his fingernails down Jared's back as Jared continued to rock back and forth against him. Breaking the kiss, Jared moved down Wendell's body, laying random kisses against Wendell's heated skin. When he got to the waistband of Wendell's boxers, Jared quickly removed them and threw them across the room to places unkown.

Sucking in a gasp as the cool air hit the sensitive, heated skin of his penis, Wendell rolled his hips up in an attempt to draw Jared to his source of need. But Jared smiled wickedly and kissed Wendell's hips and thighs on either side of Wendell's need. Wendell wanted to cry in frustration as Jared continued to tease him. Running his hands against Jared's head, Wendell wished for not the first time that Jared had hair that he could grab onto, and tried to guide him towards his cock. When Jared lifted his eyes to meet Wendells and let a smirk cross his face, Wendell let his head fall back against the pillows.

Deciding to take pity on the blond, Jared gave a slow lick from the base to the head. Wendell arched his hips in an attempt to get Jared to take all of him. When his cock was engulfed in a moist heat, Wendell knew that his goal had been reached. While blowjobs were not Jared's specialty, he by no means gave a bad one. Wendell was his first male realtionship and Jared prided himself on being a quick study, which now payed off when they had sex.

Pulling his mouth off of Wendell, Jared slowly moved up Wendell's body until he had his mouth against Wendell's jaw, "What do you want?"

Moaning, Wendell tried to grind his pelvis against Jared's without success, "You" he whispered, hoping to get Jared's attention back on his body.

Smiling, Jared decided that it wouldn't do to tease Wendell this time. They were both beyond horny and they didn't have all day like they normally did. Reaching over to the bedside drawer, Jared managed to grab up the lube and quickly uncap it as Wendell attached his mouth onto the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Smearing the lube thickly across his fingers, Jared sank his index finger inside Wendell's opening which was quickly followed by another. While both Wendell and Jared were getting impatient, Jared knew that he needed to take the time properly strech Wendell to fit his size.

"Jared, I need you inside me." Wendell panted, rocking his hips in rthym with Jared's fingers.

Deciding that Wendell had been streched enough, Jared spread a thick coating of lube on his cock and positioned himself against Wendell's opening before slowly sliding home. Moaning and writhing in pleasure, Wendell's hands ran up Jared's back and raked his fingernails against Jared's back again. Jared's hands came to rest on Wendell's hips and rolled his hips slowly for a few moments, letting Wendell adjust. However, as much as he wanted to take this slow and take his time, Wendell didn't seem to agree with the pace that he was trying to set and began bucking his hips in an effort to speed Jared's pace.

"Jared I swear to god, if you don't hurry up..." Wendell left the threat open, rolling his hips.

Chuckling, Jared sped up the tempo of his hips and reached down and wrapped his right hand around Wendell's cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Reaching up, Wendell's hands wrapped around the base of Jared's neck and pulled downward so he could pull Jared into a heated kiss. Between Jared's thrusts and his hand on his cock, Wendell's hips were almost a foot off of the bed. Jared trailed his lips across Wendell's jaw until he reached that spot right behind his ear.

Nipping at that spot Jared set an irregular pace with his thrusts, "Come for me Dell." he whispered.

Arching off of the bed Wendell came hard, his vision going white as he let out a scream. It took a minute to come back to his senses as he laid on the bed, his breath coming out in deep pants. Opening his eyes took quite a bit of effort, but once they were open he saw Jared still hovering over him as he continued to thrust into him. With sweat rolling off of both their bodies, Wendell let his hands slowly lift from the bed to Jared. His fingers trailed up his arms and let them dance across Jared's shoulders. Wendell then let his fingertips slip down Jared's solid chest and down to his stomach muscles, which were contracting with each thrust. Clenching his muscles around Jared's cock, Wendell watched as Jared finally reached his climax and came, deep inside of Wendell.

With shaking arms Jared lowered himself down ontop of Wendell, wrapping his arms around him and lowering his head next to Wendell's. Laying kisses against the side of Wendell's head, the exhaustion was beginning to wash over him ten-fold. Jared could feel Wendell's fingers tracing patterns across the skin on his back and shoulders. Smiling, Jared nuzzled Wendell's neck in a loving caress.

While Jared loved sex, like any other hot-blooded male on the planet earth, it was afterwards that he really cherished. They would just lay on the bed, tangled up almost to the point of not knowing where one of them started and the other one ended. Laying soft, butterfly kisses across any available skin, letting their fingertips just caress each other's skin. Breathing deep and satisfied as the sweat from their bodies cooled. It was these times that Jared really considered resigning from his job and kidnapping Wendell to a beach house where they had no responsiblities and no family to interupt them from just spending their days like this.

"We need to get up soon. We still have things to do before you have to leave to be at your parents' house tonight." Wendell whispered against his jaw, like he didn't want to break the relaxed mood that they had.

Groaning, Jared buried his face in Wendell's hair and tightened his hold on Wendell, "Why can't I just call and tell them that I'm sick?" he knew he was whining, but the idea of going to his parents' house right after amazing sex was really killing the mood.

Wendell couldn't help the smile that came across his face, "Because then your mom would want to come over and take care of you and then what would you do?" he was feeling the same about this as Jared did, but he knew that he would have to be the voice of reason. If Jared didn't go to this mandatory family dinner, they'd have his family knocking on their door to check up on him. And Wendell knew that that was not how they wanted to break the news of their realtionship to his family.

Letting his body slump in defeat, Jared sighed as he untangled himself from Wendell and rolled over to the edge of the bed. Reaching down and grabbing his boxers from the night before, Jared stood and slipped them on. Turning around he stood and watched as Wendell pulled on a pair of sweatpants that had been randomly thrown onto the floor. Picking up his t-shirt that had been discarded earlier, Wendell slipped it on before turning around and seeing Jared watching him. Wendell flashed him a smile before shaking his head and going out and back into the kitchen to try and salvage their breakfast.

Jared followed and began to help Wendell wrap up what was supposed to be their breakfast. After they had put it into the fridge, they decided to get dressed and go out for breakfast before they went groccery shopping. Heading out of the apartment, Jared looked over at Wendell as he shut the door behind them. In his past relationships, if they had made it anywhere near six months, he was left wondering if that person was right for him. But with Wendell, they were well into their relationship and the only thing Jared thought was that he wasn't good enough for him and he was damn lucky that he had him.

"Ready to go?" Wendell asked, lightly touching his arm to gain his attention.

"Yeah, lets go." He answered, taking Wendell's hand in his own and intertwining their fingers together.

Wendell smiled at him and squeezed his hand for a few seconds before he let them relax against each other. Walking down the hall, all thoughs of the impending doom that was his parents' house had completely fled his mind. All that mattered right now was spending the rest of the day running menial errands with Wendell, who could make picking up a gallon of milk an adventure all in itself.

Yeah, he was damn lucky.

COCOCOCO

While he would never admit it out loud to anyone for as long as he lived, it had taken Seeley Booth almost an hour to decide what he would wear to dinner. At first he almost wore a t-shirt and jeans, but then decided that he didn't want to give his dad too much amunition to berate him about. Then he'd decided to wear his work uniform, but he knew his mom would start in on him that he didn't have enough nice clothes in his closet and how he worked too much. After putting on and taking off several outfits, he decided on a dark red dress shirt and his black dress pants. He'd opted out of a tie and suite jacket simply for the fact that he had to wear them at work and it was his day off.

He then went on to make sure that Parker had everything that he needed to keep him occupied and had loaded them both into the car and headed to Bone's apartment. The drive there was a little more tense on Seely's part, he was not looking forward to this at all, and it just made him wonder what was going on because his mom had not called a family dinner in almost three years. If she wanted to see either him or Jared, she would call them and they would set up a time to do lunch. Usually she would not subject them to their father unless she felt it necessary. It never failed to get nasty before the meal had even ended.

He didn't even bother to turn off his car as he hearded Parker up to Brennan's apartment. When Brennan opened the door, Parker rushed through to the couch and quickly set up shop as he pulled out his gameboy and lost all sight to those around him. Once she was sure that Parker was preoccupied, Brennan turned back around to face Booth, who was clearly on edge.

"Are you alright Booth? You seem very tense." Although she knew very well that she was stating the obvious, sometimes Booth needed to know that it was visible to the others around him so he could relax.

Trying to force himself to relax, Booth let out a sight, "Yeah, I'm just not a very big fan of family dinners. They always end badly, especially once my dad hits the liquor."

"Ah, well call me when you are on your way back so that we can be here." She told him, trying to set his mind at ease about at least one thing.

"Yeah I will. Thanks again Bones, for doing this." Booth thanked her again.

"Oh, its not trouble at all. I find that conversation with Parker is very stimulating. He is very intelligent for his age, he is also very people oriented and that is a fresh change." Brennan told him.

"Okay, well I'm going to go now." Booth told her. If he didn't know and trust her, he would almost be afraid to leave Parker behind for fear of coming back and having Parker spouting off some scientific nonsense to him.

"Okay, well we will see you in a couple of hours." Brennan replied, shutting the door before he had even turned to head down the hall.

Once he had gotten to his car, Booth took a couple of deep, calming breaths as he rolled his shoulders in an attempt to relax his muscles. It was going to be a long night, and Booth had no desire to get to it. The only thing that gave him an comfort was that he didn't have to take Parker to it and he would be able to spend the rest of his weekend with him as soon as he got back. While he knew that his mother would be thrilled to see Parker, he would not let his father rip into Parker like he did to him. There were times that Booth wondered just why his mother had ever married that man. It seemed a mystery to everyone that was around them. He almost wondered if she had forgotten why she married him too.

Pulling up in front of the house, Booth looked around to see if Jared had gotten there first. But when he didn't see Jared's car, Booth frowned in frustration before he got out and got ready to face the music. When he got to the door, he decided to knock instead of just going in. While he waited, all he could do was hope that his mom had hidden the hard alcohol so that his dad couldn't get drunk before dinner. When his mom opened the door, she gave him a bright, delighted smile as she opened the door wider so he could step into the house.

"Well don't you look nice Seeley. We'll have to wait to eat, Jared isn't here yet." She said as she closed the door behind him.

Turning around Booth faced his mom with surprise on his face, "Jared isn't here yet?" he asked, because for all his flaws Jared was hardly ever late without an exceptional reason.

"No, I tried calling him, but his phone just went to voicemail. I hope he gets here soon, you know how your father is when he isn'te eating on time." She said as she made her way towards the kitchen.

While Booth was tempted to follow her and see if she needed help just to avoid his father, he knew that he needed to at least make his presence known to the man so that he didn't just assume that both of his sons were late. It would just add fuel to the fire. Heading into the living room, Booth stopped in the doorway to gauge the situation. His dad was sitting in his recliner, a can of beer in his hand as the football game raged from the tv set in front of him.

"Hey dad, who's playing?" He asked, walking further into the room, but staying on the other side of the room.

His dad looked up from the tv to look at him before turning back to the tv, "It's Ohio State and Illionis State. Ohio has Illinois down with their pants around their ankles." he said, taking another drag of his beer.

Nodding, Booth settled himself on the couch. It was always better to sit down if you were in the living room with their dad, that way it didn't seem threatening and wanting to pick a fight. The silence that grew between them was tense, while Booth sat at the edge of the cushion that he was sitting on and his dad kept his attention to the game.

"Where is your brother? Its about time to be eating." His dad asked, quickly looking around the room in search of his other son before settling on the game again.

"I'm not sure, Mom said that she'd called him and he wasn't answering." Booth answered, hoping that Jared would show up soon. He was not looking forward to their dad becoming agitated because he wasn't eating dinner on time.

"Always been late, thought he was so much more important than everybody else." His dad grunted, taking a sip of his beer.

Booth had nothing to add to that, because it wasn't like he didn't totally disagree. While their dad was convinced that Jared was late for everything, Booth knew that when it mattered Jared was the first on to show up and the last one to leave. But Jared did have a habit of thinking he was better than everyone else around him. It was one of the things that had seperated them over the years. Before he could even think of a possible response, they both heard the door open and close.

"Mom? Where are you?" Jared asked, stepping further into the house.

"Oh Jared, you're here. I thought we were going to have to send out a search part for you." She said as she hugged him tight.

Jared had to resist rolling his eyes, "I'm what, seven minutes late? I'm sure that dad won't wither up and die because of an extra seven minutes." he snarked, really not in the mood to deal with the usual family drama.

She reached back and lightly smacked his arm, "Don't you sass me young man. I am still you're mother."

"Yes mom." Jared replied as he followed her into the kitchen.

"The table's already been set. Everyone just needs a drink and we can eat." She told him, taking the lids off of the food on the table.

Opening the fridge, Jared reached in for the gallon of milk before shouting, "Seeley what do you want to drink?"

Walking into the kitchen himself, Seeley stopped at the counter, "I'll have a beer if there's enough."

Jared reached in and grabbed two of the cans before handing one to Seeley. He then got out a glass and poured himself some milk. He didn't realize that Seeley was still in the kitchen and watching him with a raised eye brow. Once he had the milk back in the fridge, he grabbed the glass and the extra beer and took them into the dinning room where their mom and dad were already sitting.

Setting the new beer can in front of their dad, Jared sat in the chair next to their Mom and set the glass of milk in front of his own plate. After they said prayer, they dug into the food. Silence decended on the table as everyone ate their dinner. Their dad had one eye on the tv in the living room and one on his plate, while their mom ate slowly and gracefully. While Jared and Seeley just wanted to eat and get out as fast as they could. But it seemed like fate was not on their side.

"So Seeley, how's Hannah? Why didn't you bring her here to meet us?" his mom asked, as she set her fork down to look at him.

Clearing his throat, Seeley spun his fork in his spinach, "She had a lot of research to do for a piece she's doing." he told her, keeping the fact that he would never submit Hannah to that kind of torture that was his family.

"Well maybe we can do lunch sometime." She said, going back to her food.

The conversation fell dead again, and they weren't sure if they wanted to start any type of conversation for fear of being forced to stay longer than was nessacery. The college football team made a background soundtrack as they continued to eat. Suddenly their dad slammed his fists on the table as a player on the opposite team made an interception.

"Matthew James Booth! Turn that tv off right now. We are having a family dinner." Their mom said, her voice growing louder and shriller with each passing word.

Matthew just rolled his eyes as he continued to keep his attention on the game on the tv, "Oh don't get you're panties in a bunch Mary. You'll just have lunch later with one of them. It's not like we're all having some kind of memorable moment anyway."

As their parents kept going back and forth with their argument, Jared managed to catch Seeley's eye and roll his eyes with a slight bemused smile gracing his face. Seeley just grinned back and had a flash of when they were kids and arguments like this would happen. It was before their dad's drinking got out of control. Their dad would do something to just irritate their mom. It was before they began to grow apart as kids and now adults.

Clearing their plates quickly before anything could get out of hand, they thought they might be able to get out before their mom was able to drag them back in. Working together, Seeley and Jared both set to get everything done in record time. Jared washed the dishes, while Seeley put leftovers away in the fridge. After everything was taken care of, they walked back into the dinning room to see their parents still arguing over the tv. They both leaned down and kissed their mother on her cheek and murmered their good byes before walking out the door.

Once the door was shut behind them, they both sighed in relief. Looking at each other, they both burst into laughter. It had been quite a while since they had both run out of the house at the same time. Calming themselves down, they both reached for their keys to their cars. Before they stepped down off of the porch, Seeley turned towards Jared, "So who is she?"

Jared stopped and looked at Seeley, confusion crossing his face, "What? Who's who?" he asked, not quite getting where Seeley was going with all of this.

Seeley resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "The girl that your seeing. That's the only reason that you would be late to a family dinner. So who is she?"

Jared realized then what Seeley was talking about. And for a couple of moments, he was not sure what to say. It wasn't like he was ashamed of Wendell and their relationship, quite the opposite infact, but he was not a fan of having that particular conversation on their parent's front porch. In addition, he wasn't sure how Seeley would take it and he didn't want to make anything bad for Wendell when he worked at the Jeffersonian.

"The relationship is kinda new, we don't want to go to far by meeting each other's families yet." Jared lied.

"Wow this must be serious if you don't want to introduce her to mom and dad. You only ever do that when you want to get rid of a girl." Seeley laughed, sarcasm laced in his voice.

Jared decided to ignore the barb for now. Soon the conversation would end and he could go home and spend the rest of his weekend with Wendell.

"So what's her name? You can at least tell me that can't you?" Seeley asked, trying to ignore the feeling that something wasn't quite right with this particular conversation.

Jared was not quite sure what to say, but he knew he had to come up with something to appease Seeley's curiousity, "Umm, her name is Wendy."

"Wendy, I don't think you've ever dated a Wendy. There must be something special about her."

Jared didn't even realize that he was smiling, "Yeah, deffinetly something special."

"Alright, well we'll have to get together sometime so that I can meet this mysterious woman of yours." Seele told Jared as they both began walking towards their cars.

"Sure" Jared replied, quickly getting into his car.

Taking a deep breath in relief, Jared took a moment to relax. Starting his car, Jared pulled away from the curb and started home. If he had his way, they wouldn't be getting out of bed at all tomorrow. But right now, all Jared wanted to do was to get home and to crawl into bed with Wendell curled up beside him. The thought of sleep with Wendell cuddled into his side had Jared pressing the gas peddle a little harder.

COCOCOCOCO

A/N: I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER! I started a new job in april and I just got my permanent shift until the next shift bid so I now know that I'll have time to update.

A/N: And due to popular demand, I have decide to make this story also include mpreg.

~~ reviews are always welcome and cherished.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Blurring The Lines

Author: TheCritter91

Pairing: Jared/Wendell

Rating: R

Warnings: Slash, Mpreg, Swearing, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

A/N: Alright I just want to let people know that this fic does not go along with the tv series 100%. I am a sparatic Bones watcher so I just recently in the last few months found out that Jared and Seeley's grandfather raised them and that Jared was dishonorably discharged and is world traveling. So the basic premise goes with Bones, but details are changed to fit the fic

Sorry it has taken me so long to update, life can suck sometimes and I really wasn't sure if people were really wanting this to update.

COCOCOCO

When Jared arrived home after the wonderfully uncomfortable dinner with his parents, the lights were off and there was complete silence through out the entire apartment. Dropping his keys onto the side table that sat next to the door, Jared began to strip off his coat and shoes before making his way to the bedroom. As he passed through the living room, he could see the dvd cases and an empty popcorn bowl sitting on top of the coffee table. Wendell had a habit of having movie marathons when Jared couldn't be home at night.

Finally making it to the bedroom, Jared paused to see the Wendell sized lump wrapped in the comforter and tucking himself in the middle of all the pillows. Wendell had some odd habits that Jared wasn't sure exactly how they formed. They were more adorable than annoying, and this was one of them. Stripping off the rest of his clothes beside the bed, Jared lifted the edge of the covers and manuvered a couple of the pillows back to the head of the bed and wrapped himself around Wendell in a way to make the other man know he was there.

It only took a couple of moments for Wendell to turn over and lay his head against Jaredn's chest. Taking his right hand and running it through Wendell's hair, Jared laid a kiss on the top of his head before laying back and trying to relax enough to get some sleep. With Wendell laying against his chest, it wasn't long before he was able to banish any thoughts of his family away and let sleep overcome him.

OCOCO

Wendell sometimes hated week days. Don't get him wrong, he loved his job and knew that he was lucky to be able to have this opportunity. But when he had to know that it was a possibility that he wouldn't see Jared until late enough that Jared was already in bed, it made things a little less exciting. And he had no way for Jared to come by for a surprise visit like Cam's OBGYN boyfriend does. Wendell understood why they were keeping it to themselves for now, but there were times that he wanted to at least share this whole thing with Angela and Hodgins.

The day had started off slow, until Booth had called for Brennan on a new body that they found. The body had been buried for over five years and they were now cataloging the bones and looking for the injuries that may have lead to the man's death. Angela was still working on a sketch so Booth could run it through the various data bases to try and find the identity to their victim.

"You do not look pleased Mr. Bray, is there something wrong?" Dr. Brennan asked him, glancing up from her examination of the left tibia that had small hairline fractures.

Jerking back his head in surprise, Wendell looked at Dr. Brennan with wide eyes. Panic set in for a minute, he knew that he hadn't been exactly the image of the ideal mini Brennan, but he didn't think that anyone would have noticed it. Looking around the platform he caught sight of Angela not far from Dr. Brennan with an amused look on her face that let him know that he hadn't been as stealthy as he thought he had. Clearing his throat Wendell looked back at the bones and hoped that everything could be forgotten.

"I noticed some healing fractures in the phalanges of the right hand that must have happened at least three months before the victim's death." He told her, avoiding the fact that Angela was shaking with silent laughter.

Dr. Brennan nodded and looked at the right had with him, "I concure Mr. Bray, it does appear that the victim had some sort of trama that caused these fractures. The fact that these fractures were still healing with no obvious evidence of further damage to the phalanges, it suggests that the victim did not use any self defence against his killer." She gently took each of the bones into her hand to get a closer look to see it there was anything that she or Wendell might have missed.

It was a short lived examination, because not three minutes later Booth came into the lab. The grin on his face when he looked at Dr. Brennan was so warm and loving that it almost made Wendell want to roll his eyes at their obliviousness. This had been many years in the making and it made almost everyone in the lab have the strong desire to just shove the two into a locked room or closet and not let them out until they confessed their feelings and had a couple of good makeout sessions to get it out in the open. And Wendell and Angela were at the very top of that list.

Sharing a knowing look with Angela, they watched as Booth called Brennan down to investigate a possible suspect with perfect motive and means to kill their victim. The pair took leave of the lab and that just left Wendell and Angela there with the bones. Risking a side glance, Wendell immediatly wished that he hadn't, he saw Angela looking up from her sketch with a knowing grin. Silently cursing, Wendell stood up and tried to think of a way to escape without making the situation even worse. Unfortunatly, fate is a fickle bitch.

"So Wendell, who has you all flustered and destracted?" She asked, a wide smile on her face as she put the sketch on the edge of the table near the bones.

Maybe he could try for innocence, "Who, what?" he tried, blinking his eyes a couple of times to try and be the spitting image of ignorance.

"Don't you who me, there is someone that has Wendell Bray all worked up and I want to know who he is." Angela teased, her hands running down to her swollen belly.

"Who has Wendell all worked up?" Hodgins asked as he came trotting up the stairs, eyebrow raised in question as he took in his wife and friend.

Turning to Hodgins, Angela smiled at him before turning back to Wendell, "That's what I was asking him. He is totally side tracked and off beat that it has to be a _someone_ instead of a _something_."

"And I have no idea what you are talking about." Wendell replied, looking at the orders Dr. Brennan had left him, hoping like hell that the two would be caught in one of those parent-to-be moments and ignore him and the whole subject.

Unfortuanatly nothing was going to go his way today. Not only had he been so absorbed in his thoughts earlier that Dr. Brennan had caught on, but Angela had to start in on the one situation that he did want to tell her about. It wasn't like he wanted to keep it secret from his friends, but he understood the dilemma that Jared had with telling his family, especially his brother, but that also meant that Wendell couldn't share anything with anyone.

"Dude, you might as well tell her. She's going to find out one way or another and it will be more painless for you if you just man up and tell her now while everyone else is away." Hodgins laughed, knowing the look on his wife's face.

"I could get Sweets if you'd like. I'm sure he would have plenty to say on the matter." Angela threatened, knowing that it was one of the tactics that might get Wendell to talk to her.

Looking up at their amused and anticipating faces, Wendell sighed in defeat. Jared could kill him later, "Alright, alright but you have to promise me that you won't say anything to anyone else got it?" he asked, taking in their nodding faces like kids on christmas day, "Jared Booth" was what he responded with.

Their smiles turned into frowns when they shared a look, before looking back at him, "Sweety, what does Jared Booth have to do with this?" Angela asked, confused beyond belief.

Now he was the one that wanted to roll his eyes, "I'm dating Jared Booth" He said, waiting for it all to sink in.

It didn't take long before their eyes grew wide with disbelief and amusment. Then it turned to concern and a little relief. Within a few minutes of silence, it looked like the questions they wanted to ask were going to make them burst. Shaking his head in amusment he gave them a smile that let them know it was okay to ask.

"How in the world did you two even meet?"

"So how long have you two been dating?"

"So... who tops?"

"Whow, whow one question at a time. First off, we met at a club that our mutual friends dragged us to." Wendell answered, giving Angela a pointed look as her expression brightened.

"Oh! He's the guy you told me about a couple of weeks ago? Awww, that's so cute." She gushed, squeezing a hand around Hodgin's arm in excitment.

Huffing out a laugh, Wendell continued, "And we have been dating for almost six months now and as to who tops, well Hodgins I really don't see how that's your business." Wendell smiled sweetly at Hodgins, getting a grin in return.

"Well, I was not expecting this. Its cute... in a weird and unexpected way. But I mean, the last couple of times I saw him, the first time he was drunk and practically used Dr. Brennan against Booth. Are you guys okay?" Hodgins asked, concern etched across his face.

"Yeah, he's gone through the drying out and had been sober for a while before we even met. I don't drink when he's around and we don't keep alcohol around even to cook with. And I knew about the Dr. Brennan thing, he told me not long after we started dating and I told him I worked for her." Wendell reassured, making sure they knew not to worry about him.

He was touched that they were worried though. And it felt like a weight had been lifted off of him to know that Angela and Hodgins both now knew about his relationship and he could talk to them about it. He had other friends that knew about him and Jared, but they were mutual friends and he wanted to be able to tell someone that didn't really know Jared. Plus it gave him extra leeway to be able to be just a tad more happy around the lab if someone else knew and could help throw off Dr. Brennan and Cam if they caught on.

Walking over to him, Angela rapped her arm around his and pulled him towards her. Hodgins flanked the other side and trapped Wendell between them. It honestly scared him as to what they might be thinking or planning to do. The two were cunning on their own, but together they could be deadly.

"So you know that since we know about you two now, that we have to go on a double date." Angela said, the grin from earlier never leaving her face.

Wendell hung his head in defeat, but the smile never left his own face, "Oh no, what have I done?"

OCOCO

For once, Jared was awake and watching tv when Wendell got home. Setting his keys next to Jared's on the the table by the door and dropping his bag on the floor along with his discarded shoes, Wendell let out a deep sigh. It took almost all the strength he had to trudge over to the couch and plop down. Raising an eyebrow, Jared muted the tv and turned towards Wendell.

"Rough day?" He asked, pulling the blond towards him.

Wendell didn't bother to reply, just buried his face in the other man's chest. The case had gone fairly smoothly as soon as they had found the victims identity, semi pro golfer Jason Barley. In the end it had been the ex girlfriend that had taken a swing at the Jason with a nine iron. He had gotten a contract with a sports drink company and had just gotten a huge payout and dropped the girlfriend, one Melinda Jonett. In a rage over being dumped right after more money had come rolling in, she had grabbed Jason's beloved nine iron and bashed his skull in.

"Wanna order pizza?" Jared suggested, knowing that neither one of them were likely to cook this late.

Wendell nodded his head against Jared's chest and closed his eyes. Right now he was content with just soaking in everything he could about the other man. As Jared called the Papa Johns down the street with their order, Wendell let the tv drown to the background as he listened to Jared's heartbeat. It was in these quite moments like this, both of them on the couch no paying any real attention to the tv, that made Wendell's heart melt. It was the soft, slow kisses that where shared, and the lazy caresses that were the moments that Wendell cherished the most.

These were the moments that he could see in fifty or sixty years. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

OCOCO

A/N: Again, sorry it has taken about a year to update. To make up for it I went and made this chapter long and I do have the next chapter started. I will warn you that the next chapter is going to jump forward a couple of months and take place after Angela has her baby.

A/N: Thanks for sticking with me and my skittles for brains some times.

A/N: If you ever have any ideas or suggestions that you would like to see incorporated in this story, (ie, baby sex, names ect.) then feel free to let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Blurring The Lines

Author: TheCritter91

Chapter 6

Pairing: Jared/Wendell

Rating: M

Warnings: Slash, lemon, angst, hurt/comfort, future mpreg

A/N: here is chapter 6! i will let you know that this chapter is a couple months, about 2 or 3, later after the last chapter. all mistakes are my own and usual disclaimer things.

FYI: ignoring the whole, Brennan being pregnant thing... I am going to develop their romantic relationship though...

OCOCOCO

Life was a whirlwind of emotions, making the stress of everything even higher than normal. It had been one thing when Broadsky was on the loose, taking out his form of justice on the world. It was something else entirely when the sniper had taken out one of their own because he had thought it was Booth. It had been hard on everyone because while Vincent could be annoying, it was kind of endearing in a way. Clark woudn't really talk, while Vincent and Daisy couldn't stop talking. It had been hard to accept that Vincent was really gone and not just around the corner. The grief was enough to make Wendell want to crawl under the covers in bed and not let Jared leave the apartment.

With everything that had happened lately, it had driven home the realization that Jared could be taken from him in just a moments notice. Whether it was through a car accident or a stray bullett, his whole world could come to a stop with the blink of an eye. So when it came to their weekend routine and Wendell wouldn't get out of bed, Jared knew that something had to give. He knew that the last few weeks had been hard on Wendell both emotionally and physically, but if Jared knew one thing about Vincent, it was that he wouldn't want Wendell hiding away from the world.

Sliding under the covers and wrapping himself around Wendell's back, Jared slid his hands over Wendell's shoulders and down his chest and stomach until they came to rest on the blond's hips. Pressing soft, chaste kisses to the back of Wendell's neck, Jared let Wendell get used to his presence before turning the blond onto his back. Wendell's blue eyes were closed, but Jared knew that the other man was awake and listening. Jared leaned forward and gently rubbed his nose against Wendell's, getting the blond's attention and causing those blue eyes to open.

"Babe, I know that you're hurting right now, and god knows that you have every right to just want to avoid the world for a while. But the world is going on without you, and you know as well as I do that Vincent wouldn't want you to waste everything you have worked so hard for, over him." Jared said softly, continuing to caress the soft skin of Wendell's hips.

Closing his eyes, Wendell took a shaky breath as a few stray tears escaped down his cheeks, "I just don't want to believe that he's gone." Wendell whispered, turning around and burying his face into Jared's t-shirt covered chest.

Laying his cheek down on the top of Wendell's head as he pulled the blond man closer, Jared rubbed his back in firm, soothing motions, "I know babe, I know." He whispered, letting Wendell sob into his t-shirt.

Jared knew that it would be quite a while before anyone was close to being okay with anything that had happened. But Jared was okay with that, because for the first time in a long time, he had someone that took care of him and loved him just as much as he did them. Wendell was worth everything to him, and he will do anything to help heal this hurt.

OCOCOCO

Angela and Hodgin's baby helped bring a soothing balm to the sharp blow Vincent's death had caused everyone at the Jeffersonian. With the new, healthy baby boy it helped give everyone something new to focus on. There were still times, especially with the interns, that there was a noticable gap, but it was something they were all learning to live with.

Jared and Wendell had never been better, and had now just celebrated their one year anniversary. Jared had thought about taking Wendell out to some fancy, black tie restaurant, but had quickly discarded the whole idea. Wendell didn't really enjoy that type of dinner, so Jared had to think about what exactly Wendell would want. Wendell had suggested a night at the movies, but Jared had begged Wendell to leave him to do something special. After a indulgent smile and a shaking head, Wendell had agreed.

It had taken a little longer than he had expected, but he had finally decided on a weekend trip up to visit Wendell's family and have a to go out to dinner twice, once by themselves on their actual anniversary, and then again with Wendell's mom and his brothers and sister and their families. It had been one of the best weekends that Wendell and Jared had both had together. They were able to relax and listen to what was going on with the family.

Having Wendell's family know about them and having them accept their relationship, helped with the stress of Jared's family not knowing. It had been funny when Wendell's mom, Terri, had asked if they were thinking about getting married in the near future. Wendell had turned bright red and had taken on the look of a deer caught in the headlights look. Jared had let loose a laugh before wrapping an arm around Wendell and telling her that they hadn't thought about it yet.

The weekend out of town had been good for them, being able to get away and be around people that knew about them. While Angela and Hodgins knew about them and had forced them to go on a couple of double dates, it hadn't been the same as if Jared would be able to just drop in on his lunch break to see Wendell at the Jeffersonian. And Jared was quickly thinking that it might be the time to tell the rest of the people they knew and Jared's family about their relationship.

Angela had asked at one time, why Jared hadn't told Seeley and the rest of his family about Wendell. Jared had explained to her that his parents were old fashion, and very catholic. He then told her about the huge argument, complete with screaming fits from his mother, when they had all been told about Rebecca and the pregnancy. He then explained that the whole thing had only gotten worse when Seeley had told them that he had proposed and that Rebecca had turned him down. After telling her the whole event, Angela had looked like she might understand.

"I am not ashamed of Wendell or our life together. Wendell is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and having him reminds me why I am staying sober. Our mutual friends know about us, his family knows. I'm not even worried about the people at the Jeffersonian, because they value his intelligence over his personal life. What I am worried about is my families reaction and how that could effect Wendell." He had explained, knowing that it would help her understand better.

"I think Seeley would eventually get over it, but being gay isn't like having a kid out of marriage. But my parents are an entirely different matter. Even if they never in their lives met, their disappointment and possible hate might just push Wendell into a corner he doesn't deserve to be pushed into." He continued, looking in the direction of the kitchen, where he knew Wendell was with Hodgins.

Angela took a minute to absorb everything before nodding her head in agreement and then reached over to grab his hand in her's as she looked into his eyes, determined, "As long as you know that Hodgins and I are always there for you guys no matter what it is and no matter what you need. Just remember that when you do decide to tell everyone." Jared smiled at her and gave her hand a slight squeeze before they got up and joined Wendell and Hodgins in the kitchen.

That night as he watched Wendell with baby Michael, as they all talked about different things, he decided that he didn't care what his family said or did about his life. Because he had a family right here, and it was full of people who cared for him because they wanted too, not because they were bonded by blood. And while he didn't care if his mom and dad disowned him, he did hope that Seeley would still be there.

OCOCOCO

"Please Jared! I don't have anyone else to watch him. Seeley is having a romantic weekend with Temprence and I _have_ to take this business trip. I really wasn't given a choice in the matter. Please, it would only for two days. He loves spending time with you two and I know that you enjoy having him." She pleaded, hoping that Jared would take mercy on her.

Heaving a big sigh, Jared stared at her, "I don't know Rebecca. For all I know, Wendell could have booked us at that all leather confrence that's in town." He deadpanned, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold out.

Rebecca rolled her eyes at him, knowing fully well that she had won out, "You can be such an ass sometimes." she muttered before sinking into the seat across from him, "I really don't know how or why Wendell puts up with you."

Jared laughed, "Because I'm great in bed." He said as he wiggled his eye brows at her, his grin growing when she let out a loud laugh and shook her head.

"Well whatever it is, he must have the patience of a saint to have withstood you for the last year." She joked, and then let a genuine smile stretch across her face, "And thank you for taking him. He _does_ love to spend time with you guys." She said, with any trace of sarcasm gone.

"We like having him. So what time are you going to get back Saturday?" He asked.

"I will probably get back in town about eleven o'clock, and I'll be able to pick him up about eleven-thirty or twelve." She said, checking her flight schedule to make sure.

"Why don't you leave him with us and we'll meet you for lunch on Sunday and you can take him home. That way you can go home and get some sleep and you don't have to worry about getting a tired, grumpy Parker home and back in bed." Jared suggested, knowing that Rebecca wouldn't fight the suggestion.

Rebecca gave him another bright smile, "Thanks Jared, if your sure?" she asked.

Jared smiled back, "Absolutly. So what time do I need to pick him up at school?"

OCOCOCO

TBC

A/N: I had to cut this chapter short or else it would have taken another few days to a week to get it posted if I had kept going. I am working on the next one though.

A/N: And like I said, ignoring the whole Brennan being pregnant thing, but I am developing her and Booth's romantic relationship. And I'm bring in Rebecca bc I think she'll make a good ally for Jared if Booth goes apeshit over Jared's relationship...

Let me know what you think and feel free to let me know how you think the others (Cam, Sweets, Booth, Brennan, ect) should find out...

Oh, and on a final note, let me know how you think that Wendell/Jared should find out about the pregnancy...


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Blurring the Lines

Author: TheCritter91

Chapter: 7

Pairing: Jared/Wendell

Rating: M

Warnings: Slash, Swearing, possible Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg

A/N: alrighty, here is chapter 7! thanks for waiting for me... again letting you know that i'm basically ignoring the last season. Booth is getting together with Brennan, but she isn't pregnant, and obviously the Booth family is different than the show, but other than that and some of the obvious, the other characters were left alone.

A/N: As always, let me know what you would like to see in the fic reguarding the characters and their lives... flames will be used to roast marshmellows...

ENJOY ;)

OCOCOCOCO

Stopping in Angela's domain in the Jeffersonian, Wendell looked around, spotting the woman looking through recent family pictures. Various poses of her, Hodgins and Michael were on the screen, causing Wendell to smile.

"Hey Angela, Hodgins said that you needed to talk to me." Wendell got her attention, causing her to abruptly turn around to face him.

She smiled at him and froze the slideshow of pictures, "Hey Wendell, I kind of need to ask you a favor." She told him, her smile turning from fond to hopeful, "As you know, our anniversary is tomorrow and Hodgins is taking me to New York for some gallery openings. Now I wouldn't ask this if I wasn't completely desperate, but the babysitter that we had lined up for this weekend got the flu and can't watch Michael." Wendell raised an eyebrow at her, knowing fully well where this was going.

"So we were wondering if you would watch him for us?" She finished, keeping that sappy, hopeful look on her face.

"I don't know Ang, you know that Jared and I adore Michael, but I don't know." He knew _he_ wasn't sure about having a baby in the apartment for a whole weekend, let alone how _Jared_ would feel about it.

But Angela went in for the kill, "Please Wendell? We would appreciate it and we would owe you both. So we could take you out for dinner sometime at any resturant you wanted, or anything else you might want or need."

Wendell knew he was breaking, "Alright Ang we'll take him for the weekend, but you owe us big time." He finished, smiling at her as her grin grew and she pulled him in for a tight hug chanting "Thank you" over and over again.

Wendell managed to extract her from himself after a few minutes of bone crushing, "So should I are you guys just going to drop him off at the apartment before you leave?" He asked.

"Well our plane leaves at six in the morning tomorrow, so I was thinking that if it's okay with you, we would just get him from the daycare and you could just take him home tonight. Because we will need to be at the airport at five in the morning." She suggested, leaving it up to Wendell.

Wendell began nodding, "Yeah that actually might be better because Jared is a bear if he's woken up early on his days off."

That just made Angela laugh.

OCOCOCO

That after noon at three o'clock, Jared pulled up in front of the Franklin Roosevelt Elementry School. He had decided to take the rest of the day off and pick Parker up from school so they could spend some time together before Wendell got home from the Jeffersonian. He had called Rebecca and suggested the slight change and she had agreed that it would be good for Parker and he would love it.

Getting out of the car and leaning against the hood, Jared took in the surroundings. The younger kids, probably kindergarten and first grade, were meeting their parents or being hearded on the buses. He smiled as he watched a small, blond haired boy go running at was presumably his father and wrapping his thin arms around the man's legs. A shrill ringing of a bell sounded, and not three minutes later, the doors practically burst open and oceans of kids shoved themselves out of the school.

Pushing himself away from the car, Jared kept his eyes peeled for the familiar dirty blond, wavy hair of his nephew. It took him two minutes to find that familiar head. He walked towards Parker as the boy stopped and looked around for his mom. Just when Jared was close enough to call out to him, Parker stopped and caught sight of him.

"UNCLE JARED!" Parker yelled, sprinting towards the older man.

Jared laughed and leaned down to catch Parker before lifting him up in his arms and spinning him around in tight circles. After a couple of turns, Jared placed Parker down on the ground and knelt down to the boy's level, "Hey there buddy, your staying with me and Wendell this weekend and I thought that we could spend the afternoon together before he gets home. How's that sound?" He asked.

If it was even possible, Parker's grin got even brighter and wider, "Yay!" he yelled before grabbing Jared's hand and pulling him along to where he noticed Jared's car was. Jared laughed and let himself be pulled along. After making sure that Parker was buckled in, Jared rounded to the driver's side. Jared hadn't pulled away from the school yet when Parker started rambling on about his class and what they did the last week. Knowing that he could never keep up with what the boy was saying, he just smiled and nodded his head.

"What time does Wendell get home?" Parker asked, tilting his head at Jared.

Stopping at the intersection stoplight Jared turned his attention to Parker, "He'll get home about eight, so that gives us plenty of time to go get some movies and food for tonight."

"Pizza?" Parked perked up, casting wide, puppy dog eyes at his uncle.

Jared laughed and reached over to ruffle Parker's hair, "Sure thing bud" he answered before the light turned green and they were off again.

OCOCOCOCO

Juggling his own bag, a diaper bag, and a baby carrier while trying to get his key in the lock of the apartment door should be considered an olympic sport as far as Wendell was concerned. It hadn't been that bad back at the Jeffersonian, but that was probably due to the fact that Hodgins had set up the baby carrier in the backseat of his car and Angela had dropped the diaper bag in the passenger seat along with his own.

Michael was happily cooing underneath the soft blanket that covered him from the cool outside air. It made Wendell smile slightly as he failed again to get the key in the lock properly. Just as he was about to bang his head against the wooden door in frustration, it suddenly swung open with a slightly confused Jared on the other side. Wendell gave him a lopsided smile and walked into the apartment.

Jared closed the door behind him and turned around to face Wendell. It didn't take him long to spot the reason for the blond's apparent struggle to get the door open on his own. The baby carrier was set on the coffee table in the living room with the blanket pulled down to show off Michael's smiling face.

"So, babe, why exactly is little Michael with _you_ instead of Hodgins and Angela?" He paused, "Oh god! You didn't steal him right? You could have just told me and we could have gotten you a puppy or something." He joked.

Wendell rolled his eyes as he picked Michael up and cradled the infant against him, "Oh you are _so_ funny. Yes, Hodgins and Angela are never going to miss him." The sarcasm practically saturated his voice, "No, they needed someone to watch him while they had a weekend away for their anniversary. Their babysitter got the flu and of course Dr. Brennan couldn't watch him because she and Booth are on a romantic getaway themselves."

Before Jared could think of his reply, let alone talk, Parker burst into the living room from where he had been in the bedroom watching a movie, "Uncle Wendell" he yelled as he made to launch himself at the blond. The flurry of motion was enough to break Jared from his moment of thought in time to catch Parker before he knocked over, not only Wendell, but Michael as well.

"Wait a minute Parker, Wendell's holding Michael so you can't jump at him." Jared told him as soon as he had stopped Parker in his tracks.

Parker tilted his head up at Wendell and took in the baby in his arms, "Isn't that Angela's baby?" He asked.

Wendell nodded, "Yeah, we're watching him while she and Hodgins go on a trip out of town for the weekend. Are you staying with us too?" He asked, directing the last part more at Jared than Parker.

"Rebecca had a last minute work meeting that was out of town and didn't have anyone to watch him, so she asked me and I told her we would. I didn't think that we would have extras." Jared told him, knowing fully well that he should have remembered to mention this whole thing to him.

But Wendell just smile and put Michael on the floor to crawl as he pulled Parker into a tight, yet brief hug, "We'll I'm glad that your here. We can have a lot of fun this weekend." Parker beamed back at him.

"Yay! Movie marathon and pizza party!" Parker shouted as he ran back into the bedroom where his movie was still playing.

Wendell turned his attention back to Jared as soon as Parker was out of the room, "Pizza part? Movie marathon?" he questioned, quirking an eyebrow at the taller man.

Jared held his hands up in surrender, "He put on the puppy dog eyes and then he totally blackmailed me."

"What kind of blackmail does an eleven year old have on a grown man?" Wendell asked, not entirely sure what to believe.

Jared just laughed, "The secret kind"

TBC

OCOCOCOCO

A/N: Alright, all mistakes are mine and the fact that I don't have spell check. I don't own anything associated to Bones. Let me know what you think about the chapter and the artwork that I just discovered that we can add... I'm not too sure about it myself.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Blurring the Lines

Author: thecritter91

Chapter: 8

Pairing: Jared/Wendell

Warnings: Slash, Swearing, Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg

Rating: M

A/N: Alright I deeply apologize for the delay. You would think that not having work would make me have more time to write. I am working on the next two chapters right now so that I can give you more as a deep apology. Again, sorry for the delay, I'll try and keep things moving…

A/N: Again, I'm messing with the timeline and things from Bones… Roasts will be used to roast Marshmallows, Enjoy!

OCOCOCO

"You _so_ owe me." Wendell glowered, watching as Angela and Hodgins cooed over Michael.

What had started out as a nice weekend, had turned into a nightmare. Michael had developed an ear infection, which had caused several sleepless nights. Parker was less then pleasant when he was sleep deprived and add that to Jared's usual gruff morning attitude, it had been like a chemical reaction. There had been yelling and crying and slammed doors, followed by headaches, apologies, and silent treatments. All Wendell had wanted was a quiet weekend to sleep in and instead he got a small taste of what his mother must have gone through. He definitely owed her an apology sometime soon.

Angela gave him a sympathetic smile, "Aw, sweetie. We totally owe you."

Jerking his head up Hodgins grinned, "Yeah, when you and Jared have your horde, we'll watch them for a day or two."

Just then Jared walked into the living room and grimaced, "Yeah, that's not going to happen for a very, _very_ long time."

Jared sat down on the sofa next to Wendell, laying his arm across the back with his hand brushing Wendell's shoulder. Michael's pain medication was in full throttle and his grin was on full blast as he looked up at his mom and dad. It would be cute if they didn't fully remember the non stop screaming that had happened all weekend.

"Right now I think we're lucky that this weekend hasn't made us rethink kids entirely." Wendell commented, sharing a slight smile with Angela.

"Well, as much as I love this little guy, kids definitely has an impact on your sex life. And it's not for the better." Hodgins droned, causing Jared to bark out a laugh.

"Jack!" Angela hissed out, glaring at him while she bounced Michael on her knees.

Hodgins turned towards her, "What? Its true." he then turned to Wendell and Jared, "We used to have sex a couple of times a _day_ now we're lucky if we get a couple of times a week."

Wendell's embarrassed smile only grew more uncomfortable while Jared started laughing so hard that he almost rolled off of the sofa, "Oh yeah, that _is_ unfortunate for you." he huffed out in between bouts of what could only be described now as hysteria.

Wendell rolled his eyes and gave a light kick to Jared's legs in an attempt to get him to shut up. They were _so_ not discussing their sex lives anymore than they already had. Jared would be sleeping on the couch, and by the look Angela was giving Hodgins he was already doomed that fate, before they spiraled down into talking about their favorite positions.

Shooting a look at Angela, Wendell cocked his head to the side slightly in askance, "Dinner?"

OCOCOCOC

"Go, go , go!" Booth screamed at the tv, leaning forward, eyes glued to the screen as he watched the New England Patriots Receiver run towards the end zone, only to be tackled by a St. Louis Rams Defensive Lineman, "No!"

"Why do you yell that the television? It is merely and receiver to catch the broadcast sent out. You're yelling at it won't change the outcome of anyone's decisions or actions." Temperance told him, talking a mouthful of Chinese take out into her mouth while eyeing Booth.

He turned to her and seemed to look for a way to explain that might make some sense to her. She wasn't a rude or mean person, she was just simply curious and so highly intelligent that the actions and thoughts of 'normal' people slipped by her sometimes. Being around her took special patients and understanding how her brain worked versus most of societies'.

"It's not that I think they'll hear me Bones, its that I'm taking my frustrations on what's going on with the game out by yelling at the screen. I know it isn't going to change anything, but it makes me feel better." he explained, watching her pick up noodles with her chopsticks and contemplate them, like they held the key to her dilemma.

Finally she nodded, "So, it makes you feel as though you have contributed to the game in a way. It's a release of the adrenaline that you feel in relation to what is going on." She summarized in true Brennan style.

Booth nodded, "Yes, exactly"

Before anything could be said, there was a knock on the door to the apartment. They both stopped for a minute before Booth got up and walked over. Another knock sounded before Booth swung it open.

"Gramps!"

In the hallway stood Hank Booth, suitcase by his feet and his hand up as if to knock again. His smile widened as he took in the sight of both Seeley and Dr. Brennan. Chinese take out boxes sat on the coffee table in front of the couch and the tv was blaring what he knew to be a football game.

Brennan stood and smiled, "Hank! It's good to see you again." she said as she stepped towards him and drew him into a quick hug.

"Sorry there Seeley, didn't know you had company in the form of the beautiful Dr. Brennan." Causing Brennan's smile to widen.

"It's fine Gramps, we're just watching the game and eating. Let's get you inside." Booth said before grabbing his grandfather's suitcase and hauling it inside the apartment with Brennan and Hank following behind him.

"So what are you doing here?" Booth asked as he settled back down on the couch, turned towards his grandpa in the arm chair.

Hank raised an eyebrow at his grandson, "What? I can't visit my boys now?" he teased.

Booth shook his head, "Of course you can visit, but a little warning might have been nice. I would have picked you up."

"Nonsense, I can take care of myself. Getting a taxi is still something I'm capable of, besides it would have given away the surprise." Hank gave Brennan a huge smile and a wink.

There was a short silence, with only the sportscasters as background noise, while someone tried to think as to what to say. Hank watched Seeley and Brennan as they shifted on the couch, trying to be conscious of how much space to put between one another. He finally got tired of the silence, knowing that Seeley wasn't going to offer up anything he didn't ask about.

"So how's Jared been? I talked to him on the phone a couple of weeks ago, but he had to get to work so we didn't talk long." Hank supplied, hoping to open a door of conversation.

Booth kind of gave a half shrug, "I'm not really sure, we had dinner with mom and dad not too long ago and everything seemed fine. I think he's seeing someone, but doesn't want anyone to know about them yet."

Hank figured that was as much as he was going to get from Seeley. The boys hadn't been real close to begin with, but they'd just grew further apart once they'd hit their teens. They weren't able to look past the mistakes they had made, never letting the other grow up. He just hated watching them get further and further apart.

The boys were just too stubborn and bull headed for their own good.

TBC

OCOCOCO

A/N: Alright, again I apologize for the HUGE delay, I have so many ideas for other fics and that coupled with my ADD, lets just say that a lot of shit gets started but not a lot gets finished. Sorry again! And thank you for the ppl that reviewed and kicked my ass into gear for this update, your reviews go heeded. Thank You!


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Blurring The Lines

Author: TheCritter91

Chapter: 9

Pairing: Jared/Wendell

Warnings: Slash, Swearing, Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg

Rating: M

A/N: I keep apologizing because I don't update regularly and I am sorry for that, truly! I take on so many WIP that I just can't seem to focus on one to finish it! URGH! I am going through your reviews to make sure that anything you mentioned that you would like to see gets put in somewhere. So long story short: if you want something to happen, let me know!

OCOCOCO

"Alright people, you know the drill. It's time for those yearly exams. I will be taking each of you aside for blood work and Dr. Sweets will be taking you aside for a one on one psychological evaluation." Cam said, pacing in front of her employees and seeing their eye rolls. The only ones that didn't seem like they would mutiny were Wendell, Daisy, and Colin, but she didn't want to think too much on that. "And yes, they are mandatory and not in any way optional or up for debate." She said, cutting off both Dr. Brennan and Hodgins' protests.

As everyone disbursed to their own areas of the Smithsonian, she let out a sigh and trudged back to her office. If there was one thing she hated about her job, it was the exams. Everyone seemed to act like she wanted to give them a live autopsy, when all she needed was five minutes and a sample of their blood. Sometimes being the boss wasn't worth it, and made her want to mutiny herself, "Dr. Saryoan?" Wendell called, cutting off her thoughts and causing her head to jerk up to the doorway of her office.

Blinking a couple of times to try and get her bearings, "Yes Mr. Bray?" She asked. Wendell walked further into the room and paused in front of her desk, his smile understanding, "I was wondering if you could go ahead and take my blood work?" Cam gave a polite smile and nodded her head in agreement, "Okay, if you would just go over to the table I'll everything ready." She gathered the needles and vials and headed to the table where Wendell sat, his feet swinging back and forth like a five year old making Cam's smile become genuine.

Silence coated the room while she the required blood sample quickly and efficiently. She pulled the needle from his elbow and pushed a cotton ball against the puncture site. As she labeled the vial, Wendell cleared his throat, "When do I see Dr. Sweets?" Cam turned back to him, capping the marker in her hand, "Just whenever you get some free time." Wendell nodded and hopped down from the table, pulling his sleeve down.

As he opened the door to the office Cam called out to him, "Wendell," he turned back to her with his headed tilted to the side, she paused, "thank you." He grinned back, "No problem" he told her before walking out. She took a deep breath and went back to her desk. As she sat in her chair, she let out a heavy groan. It was going to be a very, _very_ long day.

OCOCOCOCO

"Grandpa what are you doing here?!" Jared grinned as he wrapped his arms around Hank for a tight hug. The older man just laughed and hugged just as tightly before pulling away and sitting back in his seat. He had called Jared and had invited him out to lunch, his treat, to catch up with his youngest grandson. After talking to Seeley he knew that some type of intervention was in desperate need for the two and he was not above meddling.

Hank put an affronted look on his face, "I need a reason to spend time with one of my favorite grandsons? Well that's news to me." Jared smiled as he fingered the menu in front of him. They studied their separate menus in silence, let it mold over them comfortably. While Seeley could talk to Hank for ages, Jared could also sit in silence with his grandfather and never have it feel awkward or strained. Jared constantly reminded Hank of his younger self, taking pleasure in the calm while Seeley was so much like his late wife that sometimes it made his heart ache.

"So when do I get to meet the young man that has managed to snatch you away from bachelorhood?" Hank asked, never taking his eyes away from his menu. Jared's head snapped up in surprise, his eyes wide with disbelief. Hank smirked, letting a small ounce of glee over take him. "H-how did you… what?" Jared stuttered.

"You didn't think that I actually knew you that well did you?" Hank asked, wondering how long Jared had been hiding himself away from the rest of his family. He knew his son well enough to understand why his youngest grandson was hesitant for everyone else in the Booth family to know, but he wasn't just anyone. And from what he gathered from his talk with Seeley, he and Jared weren't close enough to talk about anything in their personal lives to each other. He had a lot more to fix than he would have originally thought.

Jared looked like he was a floundering fish on the shore, "Grandpa" he whispered, whether in horror or relief Hank couldn't tell. Their staring contest was interrupted when the waitress came to their table for their order. With their silence broken, it was like a dam had burst open and Jared couldn't seem to stop talking, about Wendell, how they met, their trips with Parker, basically everything that Jared could think of. Hank's smile never left his face.

OCOCOCO

It was late and she should be at home and in bed by now. Cam blinked her eyes furiously trying to keep her tired eyes open. She had at least a hundred and fifty results to go through still and it seemed like a never ending pile. She also had yet to start tackling the pile of paperwork from Sweets on the evaluations that he had conducted one on one. Sometimes the bigger paycheck was just not worth it, and this was one of these times.

Picking up a familiar file, she glanced through the results before signing off on it and putting it down. But something caught her eye at the last minute, causing her to pick it back up again. She looked at the results and froze at what she saw. _'There is just no way' _she thought as she read the results for a fourth time. Standing from her desk she hurried over to the filling cabinet and pulled the top drawer open. Flicking through the names she came to what she was looking for and pulled the personnel file with a copy of the medical records.

She slowly walked back to her desk as she read through the file, taking in everything; towards the back of the file there was a small side note, barley a footnote that caused her to stop short; the small note that made the results of the blood test possible. _'Oh my god'_ Cam gasped as she dropped the file to the desk surface. Now that she knew, what the hell was she to do?

TBC

OCOCOCO

A/N: Alright, so I know that this is shorter than the others, but I figured you guys would appreciate an update sooner than wait god knows how long for me to lengthen it. I've started the next chapter and I think that we're really moving now. Let me know what you think. I'm going back through the reviews for people who wanted to see something specific happen with any baby/babies so let me know if there is something you would like to see. Thanks! And thank you to all the people who have Subscribed/Followed this story.


End file.
